


Shireen Baratheon Stark

by CacheCoeur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ep4WHOSE, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya's Baby, OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacheCoeur/pseuds/CacheCoeur
Summary: Arya et Gendry cherchent un prénom pour leur fille. Un prénom pour ne pas oublier ceux qui sont morts, et que l'histoire a déjà effacés.





	Shireen Baratheon Stark

**Author's Note:**

> OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK RESPIRONS !  
> Je viens de voir l'épisode 4, et j'avais besoin de fluff, beaucoup de fluff pour m'en remettre. J'espère que les scénaristes sont assez intelligents pour ne pas avoir fait d'Arya une simple machine à tuer… Son arc narratif traite de son désir de retrouver sa famille, de la venger, de se constituer une meute… Et Gendry est sa famille. La réponse d'Arya à sa demande est cohérente, je ne réfute pas ça. Mais j'espère que Gendry et elle auront le Happy ending qu'ils méritent tous les deux. Et on sait qu'ils ne sont heureux que lorsqu'ils sont ensembles ??? 
> 
> Breffff, voici un OS trés OOC au final… J'ai écris deux autres petits OS, que je compte poster prochainement, un peu moins… "bisounours", "licornes" et "paillettes" sur Gendrya. 
> 
> Enjoy ! (and pray 4 gendrya being endgame)

Parfois Gendry se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ici. Il avait été élevé comme un bâtard, dans les rues fétides et sales de Port Réal. Aujourd’hui, il était dans un château, un château dont il était le seigneur. Il n’en revenait toujours pas. Même une demie décenie s’était écoulée… 

La vie réservait parfois de drôles de surprises… 

Gendry grimaça en entendant sa femme hurler. Sa femme… Ça l’aurait fait sourire si les circonstances n’étaient pas aussi… angoissantes. Arya Stark, avait finalement accepté de l’épouser. Après la guerre, elle était venue à lui, à Peyredragon. Elle avait pleuré, beaucoup. Et il l’avait regardé faire, sans oser s’approcher. Finalement, elle s’était blottie contre lui et lui avait dit « oui », comme si Gendry venait de faire sa demande, alors qu’il l’avait faite des mois auparavant. Il avait souris comme un fou. Et son sourire ne l’avait jamais quitté depuis. 

Actuellement, le Seigneur de Peyredragon faisait les cents pas dans le couloirs. Et Arya hurlait encore. Il entendait son prénom parfois. Des « Gendry » ponctués de quelques « je vais te tuer », « plus jamais », « je te maudis ». Ca le rendait fou, et malheureux. Ser Davos, son conseiller, toujours à ses côtés, le regardait à chaque fois : 

\- C’est ce qu’elles disent toutes. Elle ne le pense pas vraiment… 

Gendry ne l’écoutait pas.  
Puis Arya se tût et les pleurs d’un bébé se firent entendre, juste quelques instants. Gendry n’eut pas la patience d’attendre plus longtemps et pénétra à l’intérieur de la salle, dans laquelle on lui avait expressément interdit d’entrer. Il se dirigea vers le lit. Arya transpirait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front. Elle était pâle. Et sa peau était translucide. Ses yeux gris étaient tournés ailleurs que vers les siens. 

\- Je te déteste Gendry Baratheon, lui affirma-t-elle, sans le regarder.  
\- Je crois que tous nos bannerais sont déjà au courant. Tu l’as hurlé plusieurs fois. Et très fort.  
\- Je le pense vraiment.

Elle le regarda, détournant pour la première fois, ses yeux de leur fille qu’elle venait de mettre au monde. Gendry lui, en était incapable, et regardait le nouveau-né comme on regardait un trésor. 

\- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même ? Murmura Arya.

Il observa le visage de leur fille après s’être allongé aux côtés de sa femme, qui trouva la force de se blottir contre lui. Il caressa le front de sa fille, qui dormait toujours, les poings serrés. Elle avait déjà de petits cheveux noirs sur le sommet de son crâne, un nez un peu écrasé, comme celui de sa mère, des joues rondes et pleines, comme sa mère aussi, et des lèvres fines et boudeuses, encore une fois comme sa mère, ainsi qu’un petit menton… 

\- Elle est si belle…

Arya hocha la tête, serrant le nourrisson fort contre elle. Les yeux fermés, leur fille dormait déjà paisiblement, en sécurité, avec eux. Gendry observa Arya. Jamais il n’aurait cru assister à cela. Jamais. Et il l’aima encore plus. Il l’aima plus que jamais, alors qu’elle tenait leur fille dans ses bras. 

\- J’aimerais qu’elle ait tes yeux, murmura finalement Arya.  
\- Ça me permettrait d’être certain d’être le père. Elle te ressemble tellement… 

Elle le frappa. Et il s’en étonna, parce qu’elle l’avait fait tout en berçant leur fille, qui n’avait pas bronché. Il se mit à rire et elle le refrappa, lui faisant signe de se taire. Personne ne dérangerait le sommeil de son enfant. Pas même son père… 

Arya ne se savait même pas capable d’aimer aussi fort quelqu’un, et aussi vite. Enceinte, elle avait eu du mal à se faire à l’idée d’être mère et elle avait rejeté l’idée, très longtemps. Elle avait paniqué aussi, pris peur. Arya était une tueuse, une combattante. Elle n’était pas faite pour être mère. Elle avait déjà énormément sacrifié en devenant Lady Baratheon. Elle avait de nouveau une famille et elle avait si peur de la perdre encore une fois… Gendry avait été là, et avait fait taire tous ses doutes. 

\- Comment on va l’appeler ? Chuchota Arya.  
\- Catelyn, Talisa, proposa Gendry.

Arya fit la moue, observant leur fille. En réalité, elle était touchée que son mari pense à tous ces prénoms pour honorer les femmes de sa famille… 

\- Lyanna me plaît bien aussi.  
\- Ce serait un peu étrange d’appeler notre fille comme la femme que ton père aimait, souleva Arya.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à Lyanna Stark, mais à Lyanna Mormont.

Cependant, sa femme avait raison. Ils cherchèrent un prénom pendant quelques instants. Gendry voulait le meilleur des prénoms pour sa fille, un fort, important, qui représenterait beaucoup, aurait un sens. Il se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- J’ai trouvé.

Arya haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. 

\- Ser Davos m’a parlé d’elle, de qui elle était, poursuivit Gendry. Il m’ a dit qu’elle était la plus intelligente et les plus gentille des enfants qu’il avait connu, qu’elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Il dit aussi qu’il regrette d’être le seul à se souvenir d’elle, que peu de gens la connaissait et que plus personne ne mentionne son nom, parce qu’on l’a probablement déjà oublié. Ce n’était qu’une enfant, une victime de plus dans la guerre et…  
\- Gendry, crache le morceau.  
\- Shireen, dit-il enfin.  
\- Comme ta cousine ? s’étonna Arya.

Il hocha la tête. Les gens se souviendraient longtemps de Catelyn Stark, cette mère prête à tout pour ses enfants, de Talisa, assassinée alors qu’elle était enceinte… Ils se souviendraient de Lyanna Mormont, qui avait donné sa vie, qui s’était battue avec bravoure contre les marcheurs blancs. Mais dans quelques années, qui se souviendrait de Shireen Baratheon ? 

\- Oui, répondit Gendry.

Arya mordit ses lèvres, comme pour réfléchir : 

\- Shireen Baratheon Stark.

Il sourit. Arya l’avait peut-être épousé, mais elle restait une Stark. Pour toujours et à jamais. Et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler. 

\- On peut chan…  
\- Non, l’interrompit Arya. C’est parfait.

Elle posa délicatement un doigt sur le petit nez de sa fille qui ouvrit enfin les yeux : 

\- Elle a mes yeux, s’extasia Gendry.  
\- Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus, se moqua Arya.

Mais ceux de Shireen étaient exactement comme ceux de son père… Ser Davos regarda les deux jeunes parents à travers l’entrebâillement de la porte. Tout le monde était sorti de la pièce, sans que ni Arya ni Gendry ne s’en rendent compte. La gorge serré, il ferma la porte, pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité, et souhaita à la petite Shireen Baratheon Stark, une longue et heureuse vie…


End file.
